A Teen Beach Movie Memorial Day
by TeenBeachGirl194
Summary: It's Memorial Day 2014, and Brady is feeling down. Why? Read to find out. Cause if I say any more, I'll give it all away! ;)


**Hey, everyone! :) As you can see, I have another one-shot! :) It's supposed to take place before the movie. It's goes from sad to happy, so you may want to keep some tissues handy! ;)-Alyssa**

The sun shone through the open window, awaking Brady from his slumber. Brady looked at his clock. 5:45. Which was earlier than he usually got up. However, today was the one day that Brady always got up early. It came every year in May.

"Brady? Sweetheart? You awake?" Brady's mother whispered, sticking her head into the doorway.

"Yes, Ma. Morning." Brady replied, sitting up, hugging his mother.

"Morning, Sweetheart. How are you feeling?"

"Good. I just...I miss him."

"I know you do. We both do. I'll give you some time to yourself. I'll start breakfast."

"Thank you, Ma."

"You're welcome, Brady."

As soon as Brady's mom left the room, Brady turned and looked at a picture that was sitting on his dresser. There sat a picture of a younger Brady; his mom; younger sister; older brother, who was in the Navy; and another man in an Army uniform. Brady ran his fingers over the frame.

"I miss you, dad." Brady said, tearing up.

The morning was slow. Brady ate breakfast, took a shower, and went out to the beach, where he met up with his girlfriend, Mack around 8:00. By Noon, Brady was feeling even more down. To the point that he didn't even wanna surf! By 4:00, Mack had made up her mind to do something.

"Hey, Brady. I know you're missing your father, and I recently heard a song that I wanna sing for you." Mack said, pulling out a guitar and beginning to play.

_Sooner or later they say_

_That it all gets easier_

_Take it one tear at a time_

_And I'll wake up one day_

_To find some closure_

_Shining like the sunlight through the blinds_

_No matter how much time may pass between us_

_You'll never be more than a memory away_

'_Cause I'll never forget you_

_No, I'll never forget you_

_Whisper of the evening rain_

_On the bedroom window_

_Like the sky is missing you_

_The flicker of a candle flame_

_There's only one shadow_

_Oh, but I can still see two_

_No matter how much pain I have to go through_

_It's better than feeling nothing for you at all_

_'Cause I'll never forget you_

_No, I'll never forget you_

_When I'm sleeping_

_When I'm dreaming wide awake_

_I got the feeling_

_That I'll never get you out of my mind_

_Oh and I'll never forget you_

_No, I'll never forget you (never forget you)_

_Never forget you, oh, oh_

_Never forget you_

As Mack finished, she could see the tears in Brady's eyes. But, looking closer, you can tell that they were tears of happiness.

"Thank you, Mack. I really needed that."

"You're welcome, Brady."

Mack's eyes drifted down the beach, and she noticed something, or shall I say someone, that she almost barely recognized.

"Brady, you might wanna look down that way!" Mack exclaimed.

"Mack, please. I'm not up for..."

"Brady!" A voice called from down the beach.

Brady's head snapped that direction.

"Dad?" Brady whispered, "Dad!"

With that, Brady was racing down the beach toward his father. Brady's mother heard Brady the 2nd time, and rushed out to the front door, Brady's younger sister, Beatrice, following closely. Beatrice was 13, just 3 years younger than Brady. Brady's mother, Deanna-Marie, and Beatrice immediately saw Brady running down the beach toward someone they hardly recognized. It didn't take long for Bailey and Beatrice to run down the beach as well.

The man dropped his camo backpack on the sand, and hugged Brady when he got there.

"Dad..."

"It's alright, Brady. I'm home now. That's all that matters. Now, let me take a good look at you."

Brady took a step back and allowed his father to look him over.

"You've grown quite a bit! You're at least 2 feet taller than you were 5 years ago."

Brady looked at his father, "I really can't believe it's been 5 years since your deployment."

"I know, son. I know."

"Richard!" Deanna exclaimed, running up and hugging her husband.

"Oof! Careful there, dear!"

"Daddy!"

"Oh, ho, ho! Well who do we have here?"

"Daddy!" Bailey scolded.

"This couldn't be our little Bailey-Boo could it? She's only 8! And this is no 8 year old!"

"It's me, Daddy-Dare."

"Well so it is. Only you have ever called me that."

"Happy Memorial Day, Sergeant Downsfield."

"Happy Memorial Day, Sir!" Richard said, saluting his superior.

'This really is a Happy Memorial Day.' Brady thought, smiling, as he hugged his father one more time.

**I hope you liked it! :) I do plan on writing more one-shots in the future. :) The song was "I Will Not Forget You" by Danielle Bradberry. I wrote this for two reasons, #1 is as a thank you to all the soldiers fighting, the soldiers who have fought, and the soldiers who will fight, to protect us. And I also wrote this, because the song I used, inspired me. Happy Memorial Day!-Alyssa**


End file.
